Meaty Dreamy
Meaty Dreamy is the fifteenth episode of 12 Oz. Mouse overall. The episode aired on November 12th, 2006. =Plot= The episode starts off with Pronto stalking the Hand, as he is lying on a city street. Pronto gets his bow an arrow ready to shoot. Eventually, he does shoot the arrow, though it misses. Pronto begins to chase down the hand, using a rapid-fire arrow shooting gun to kill him. Eventually, the Hand implants itself into Producer Man's brain and controls his body from the inside. Shark and Rectangular Businessman are shown in Shark's home loading a large gun, which was originally the gun of Shark's grandfather but he gave the large weapon to him after the "Meat Wars." One scene takes place in the Music Void with the Large black Amplifier with the voices of Mouse's Wife and Fitz is heard inside of two batteries as the male voice speaks that he can't quit while the female voice promise him to quit however he can't quit because he can get killed by doing this and come and kill her as well, "Look, The Car is packed, Let's Leave here tonight, Let's leave before they come back, "But They've have already send a tie And I put it to my Flesh", "We Can be Miles From here within the hour," "OK, You're Right, Let Me Go Get My Shakes" after this an explosion happens than a transition to Shark and the Businessman drive to a flaming Gas Station, having the large gun in their car. A strange acting man walks up to the window of their car, with the Rectangular Businessman saying the townspeople have lost their "program" and are going "out of their minds." Shark shoots the strange man by his window, which blows him away. The Bug is crawling on the nearby walls of Fitz and his gang. The Bugs odd sounds alert the Cyber Green Sweatered Woman, as Skillet starts to shoot the creature, causing it to implode. This commotion wakes up Fitz and Liquor. Fitz, Skillet and Liquor use intravenous injections of meat to get back to sleep. Liquor is haunted by a strange dream, in which he's standing in a graveyard as a tomb is shaking, three Citizens with one of them on fire sing a song about "Where Does The Firetruck GO?" two times and then sings "And When Does The Hand Knows?, Know, Knows?" and then repeats "And When Does The Hand Knows?", However, the three Citizens then get hit by Shark's Car. Man/Woman is admiring a flower on a strange empty plain when Shark's face appears in the moon and speaks to her. He tells her "Eat it for him", as She responds with "There is no him." Shark says "There will be." Shark repeatedly tells her to eat the flower, which she does. After she devours it, she transforms into a man. A Fire Breathing Snake slithers toward her and breathes fire into the air. Beneath the sewers, Roostre and Spider are waiting for the hand, as Roostre says it's his "homing hand." While they're messing around in Liquor's shop, Golden Joe shows Peanut Cop an unusual photo of the two Eyes, in which one of them appears to have grown a strange purple limb in place of a leg. Joe states that he shot the picture of both eyes on the street with his new camera 10 minutes ago. Peanut Cop tells him that "the code is replicating itself in a bad way", and that "it's almost over." Liquor awakes, and Producer Man rides the elevator up to the 750th floor of the tower where Fitz, Skillet, Liquor, the Green-Sweatered Woman, and Shark's burning bug await him as Liquor commands everyone on the 750th floor to "All weapons cock!". =Characters:= Hand, Pronto, Producer Man, Shark, Rectangular Businessman, Woman Mouse (Voice Only), Human Citizens, Mouse Fitzgerald, Skillet, Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman, Liquor, The Bug, Man-Woman, Fire Breathing Snake, Roostre, Spider, Golden Joe, Peanut Cop, Eye (No Lines, Cameo), 2nd Eye (No Lines, Cameo). Notable Objects and Locations: Shark's Gun, Shark's Car, Gas Station, 750 Floor Building, Graveyard, Desert, Sewer System, Liquor's Store & Music Void. Notes/Trivia: *The Fire-Breathing Snake from "Adventure Mouse" reappears in this episode *The scene where the Man-Woman eats a beautiful flower serves as her backstory, revealing how she can transform into both genders. *The ending where Fitz, Skillet, Liquor, and Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman are about to see the Producer Man and green lights rise out of the elevator is not in the Dvd Verison. *Woman Mouse's Voice can be heard in this episode however she doesn't appear in this episode aside from being heard in a Battery along with Fitz. *This is the first episode in Season 2 since "Bowtime", where the Producer Man appears in. *After the credits there is a sentence that reads "35 days to go", referring to the number of days that were missing, during the first transmission, to arrive at the last "Prolegomenon" episode. Errors/Goofs * For unknown reasons the inside of the 750 Floor Building's Entrance is pitch black, this black background replaces the inside plain white entrance with Peanut Cop's Firetruck on the streets of the City in the background is not seen and the word "GO" on the big green elevator button are completely absent despite these things appearing in the last episode "Meat Warrior". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2